


Richelieu outfits

by Dans-le-Vif (Criz)



Category: Les trois mousquetaires (1953), Richelieu (1977), The Musketeers (2014), The Three Musketeers (2011)
Genre: Outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criz/pseuds/Dans-le-Vif
Summary: not a piece of fiction, merely a collection of all the drawings I did for the Richelieu outfits project. However I'll change the order in which they're posted, starting off with historical Richelieu (Historichelieu) and then going chronologically through the year of release of the works the other versions of Richelieu are from.





	1. Armand-Jean du Plessis / historical Richelieu / Historichelieu (info sheets)

let's start off with the info sheets

Please take them with a grain of salt … a big grain, this is mainly about the terms for some articles of clothing. I found most of the info on what a Cardinal wears nowadays in this image. Some things are bound to have changed in the past few centuries, also there are regional differences etc. please take this into consideration. There are several cuts for the cassock for example and varying rules about how many buttons there should be, too. And rules about what can be worn in combination and when. I honestly didn’t want to get too deep into it, because it’s churchy stuff … and they already contradict themselves, so …

But let’s get to the info:

  
^ what a Cardinal would wear when not on super official business (in a church)

  
^ I’ve also seen photos of Cardinals wearing the red ones, though I guess these days they skip the white collar and cuffs. Also saw this one being worn with the red cape (ferraiolo)

  
^ for more official occasions … or when Philippe comes over to do another portrait ;)

  
^ if you like long capes go put ‘cappa magna’ in a search engine of your choice right now XD  
in the 1950s the pope shortened the length of these from 15m to 7m  
I always thought the top part was more like the little cape (mozzetta) of other outfits and wondered why it was worn asymmetrically, but it seems to be just an extremey large hood


	2. Armand-Jean du Plessis / historical Richelieu / Historichelieu

some of those outfits are taken from paintings while he was still alive, some in centuries after his death. And then there are those I added for the fun of it held together with speculation and guessing …

  
^ plot twist we start with the red robes deluxe this time, because those are probably what most people will know him in based off the paintings by Philippe de Champaigne

  
^ the cursed curtains <_<  
alas, probably relatively normal clothing for a Cardinal, so they shall be included …  
also based off of one of Philippe de Champaigne’s paintings

  
^ this one is mostly based on later depictions of him by Maurice Leloire, though those do not have the sash. They may have the blue ribbon with the star. Similar to what they did in the Richelieu mini-series I wanted this to contrast with his official, show-off outfit

  
^ this is pure speculation based off of what Cardinals wear nowadays when they’re not wearing super-official clothes

  
^ can be worn with a cape …

  
^ also speculation … I tried putting him in even more armour than he’s shown with in the La Rochelle painting by Henri-Paul Motte


	3. Richelieu played by Renaud Mary / Marychelieu

from the 1953 movie Les Trois Mousquetaires

  
^ red cardinal-y robes that he wears for most of the movie  
(as it should be … aren’t I right BBC <_<)

  
^ alternative outfit for when he needs to go on a little riding trip at night with a musketeer escort …

  
^ and of course the deluxe version of the red robes for when he needs to attend a ball  
(let’s face it he probably couldn’t care less if the Queen wears the right diamonds, he justed wanted the King to throw a ball so he can wear those robes …)


	4. Richelieu played by Pierre Vernieu / Vernilieu

from the 1977 mini-series Richelieu with Pierre Vernier as Richelieu.  
This one is based on the Erlanger book on historical Richelieu instead of The Three Musketeers by Dumas.

This is just a small selection of the outfits from the mini-series, there a quite a few more, however, I chose to only do a few. Partly because I honestly don’t like many of them, but also because this isn’t exactly a remastered version on 4K Bluray, just a DVD of 1970s TV … and it shows <_<  
So, what I did choose to draw sometimes also required some guesswork.

  
^ from Richelieu’s early days as Bishop of Luçon

  
^ still Bishop

  
^ “Your Eminence is Cardinal”  
… they grow up so fast ;)  
usually worn when he’s in his own office

  
^ and the ‘Red Robes deluxe’, he wears them quite often actually. Usually worn when he’s with the King or on more official occasions.

  
^ and the outfit from the Siege of La Rochelle


	5. Richelieu played by Christoph Waltz / Waltzilieu

Waltzilieu still feels weird to use, so if there’s a more fitting name for him, I’m all ears. Sadly, there aren’t that many outfits, bu then it is only a movie not a TV show. That said, we still do get some nice stuff … aaaaand I neglected to do some ‘variations’. So there’s no red robes + gloves combo and no ‘half-dressed’ version from the end either …  
Also, I do kind of have a certain way I tend to draw Capaldi even if it doesn’t look like him, but I don’t have a similar thing for Waltz, so this just looks weird to me … anyway, it’s about the outfits …

  
^ the gold standard for Cardinal Richelieu … in red …  
probably shouldn’t have tried to stay true to the screencap I used as ref so much and just close the robes at the front … *shrug*  
he sometimes wears gloves with them (and a different ring), but for most of the movie that’s what we see him in

  
^ I keep referring to them as Red Robes deluxe. Regardless of what movie/show I’m having in mind it’s the one with the longer robes dragging across the floor. And some parts of this are pure guesswork because despite having the extended scene from the bonues material and photos from a site that sold the costume after the movie, I can’t figure out how that thing works (mostly the piece of cloth worn over his left shoulder … it goes towards the right arm/elbow and then … mystery ~whooo)

  
^ no idea why Richelieu would choose to wear armour and have loads of Red Guards in the court as they welcome Buckingham for peace negotiations, but I’m not complaining as we’re given Richelieu in armour. Probably a throwback to the painting of Richelieu at La Rochelle.  
There are some photos from when they were shooting that scene, where the red coat isn’t attached around his hips on his right side, but to his shoulder. But I don’t know if that was for rehearsals or if they inteded to do it differently at first.

  
^ and last but not least, Richelieu in the fencing gear


	6. Richelieu played by Peter Capaldi / Capaldieu - thoughts and ramblings

for my odd naming convention of the outfits please refer to the next chapter  
if you're familiar with the show you can probably guess them though ;)

feel free to correct me on terms used wrong or if there was a special term for the 17th century version of something

sometimes I’ll try to find a reason for what is worn when and it may switch between reasons concerning filming etc. and reasons within what’s happening in the series

\- remember the black shirt and pants he wears at the end of 1x07 when confronting Ninon? I’m pretty sure that’s what he always wears underneath both Blacky and Churchy. You can see the lace at the neck and the wrists peak out. Also, when the musketeers haul him onto the bed after being poisoned you can see him wearing the pants and long socks … stockings?!

\- on a related note he usually wears the shoes with the buckle underneath Churchy. They can also be seen in the post-poisoning scene. Even though we don’t see much in other scenes they’re distinguishable from the leather boots because of the heel - perhaps some extra height was needed so the robes don’t drag across the floor?

\- Blacky (and cape/coat variations) usually goes with the leather boots. However, there’s one exception: he also wears the shoes with the buckles in some of the scenes in 1x04, when Treville confronts him after the attack and when Richelieu goes to visit Cluzet in prison

\- the Blacky/cape combo is usually worn when Richelieu has business outside (of the Louvre, including it’s gardens) with a few exceptions e.g. he’s also wearing it inside when they meet Marie de Medici after the second attack in 1x06 though he probably simply was still wearing it when they all arrived there, also he’s wearing it differently with the cape wrapped over his arms. The other occasion that comes to mind is when he runs down the stairs to meet Louis in 1x09 though it could be reasoned that he was on the way to meet the king to inform him of new developments concerning the attack on the queen. On the other hand wearing Blacky with cloak while accompanying the Duke to the Bastille to find Cluzet is one of the few occasions where he doesn’t wear the cape outside the Louvre. The other would be in the monastery for Ninon’s trial

\- there’s a video with info on the costumes and the mention of the reptilian look of Blacky if I remember correctly. Anyway, black leather how much more obvious can you make the villain look? ;) so it is interesting to note that when Richelieu meets with Louis and he’s wearing Blacky instead of Churchy he’s usually covering it up with the cloak (when they’re not outside the Louvre as mentioned above or waiting for the Duke of Savoy at the beginning of 1x04 though he is still covering up the leather outfit in those cases). Episode 1x07 has some scenes where he is wearing Blacky without cover in front of the King though  
EDIT: sorry, I forgot the time Richelieu is talking with Louis and Treville in 1x01 while Louis shoots birds … that’s another one where he wears Blacky with cloak … and it’s probably within the gardens of the Louvre … it’s like the exception-inception *shrugs*

\- I honestly have no clue what rules there are to what he wears in his office, it is usually either Blacky (sometimes Blacky with cloak) and in later episodes also Churchy, but I can’t tell you why he’s wearing one or the other …

\- likewise he sometimes switches multiple times between different outfits within one episode and I’m not always entirely sure why … e.g. why change into Churchy when talking to Marie de Medici during that one scene towards the end of 1x06? He’s wearing Blacky with cape when Marie first approaches the King’s hunting party, later he wears Blacky with cloak, then it goes to Churchy for the scene when he tells her that her grandson is dead and then back to Blacky with Cloak again when he and Treville debrief the musketeers … Is it for protection? To remind her that he is still a Cardinal so she doesn’t attack him? Though at this point he already knew about the information that Henry had died at the bridge and her henchman was arrested, so what was she supposed to do to him? …

\- Churchy seems to be a pretty normal look for Cardinals, though the ‘belt’ seems to be different as they usually wear some kind of sash and they don’t have those red flaps at the front. I really wish they would have kept that look if they wanted to avoid his usual red Cardinal robes and wanted to go for black with some red instead (definately gotta include that in ‘BBC are you watching’-post <_< )

\- speaking of the red Cardinal robes, the closest we got to that was what he was wearing during the march through the city after Easter Mass in 1x02. You can hardly see anything because les shambleaux d’omni Anne is usually walking in front of Richelieu blocking the view. It’s the same red cloak as worn in 1x04 though not worn quite as asymmetrical, someone behind him is holding the cloak (in 1x04 it’s tied somehow and he’s wrapping it also over the right arm again to carry parts of it and keep it off the ground; it seems quite long judging from how much is spread around his feet while standing on the podest early in 1x04), before the attack you can sometimes see some robes in a different hue of red underneath the cloak and juding from the long line with many red buttons and what seems to be a sash-belt of sorts, I’d say he was wearing some form of actual Cardinal-y robes underneath, though the cloak worn over it is more … free-style. There’s also some black peaking out, so I strongly suspect he was wearing the usualy shirt/pants combo underneath all of that, too …  
[I think I actually have to take back the statement that the red cloak (poncho) from 1x02 and 1x04 are the same. The one in 1x02 seems to be missing the extra seam around the neck that the one in 1x04 has. Perhaps they adapted it somehow?]

\- and while we’re on the topic of red pieces of clothing, Richelieu is usually wearing a black cap, the only exceptions are in 1x02 during the aforementioned march when he’s wearing the red cloak and in 1x07 when he’s wearing Churchy while talking to Fleur’s father and during the trial. So I guess, the red cap is for official church business

\- the black shirt from the end of 1x07 seems to be rather see-through (perhaps of interest to some fanfiction authors ;3)

\- the Musketeers have blue capes, while the Cardinal’s men have red, Louis’ guards usually wear rather light materials, so you kind of get the french flag with Louis in the middle and the Musketeers and the Cardinal on either side …


	7. Richelieu played by Peter Capaldi / Capaldieu - common outfits

those were done first and have a somewhat more detailed style before I realized I wasn't pleased with them either and for the sake of having a chance to finish the project I decided to dial it down a bit ;)

  
^ nicknamed Blacky

  
^ Blacky with cape

  
^ Blacky with coat

  
^ this shows version of the black cardinal robes, nicknamed Churchy


	8. Richelieu played by Peter Capaldi / Capaldieu - variations and one-offs

  
^ from 1x01 when talking to the King while he’s shooting birds. One of the few occassions he’s wearing the gloves (guess that had to do with the temperatures while shooting?! Though he does also wear them when first meeting with Adele). Also, in the first episode the straps holding the cape in place were crossed over his chest, in later episodes they’re around the shoulders/armpits

  
^ from when he’s creeping up on Adele in their second scene in 1x01, also in 1x06 when they confront Marie de Medici after the second attempt on her life (when he’s nervously pacing behind everyone)

  
^ he’s usually not wearing the cape asymmetrically, though he does in the scenes when he’s addressing his Red Guards concerning the competition with the Musketeers and introducing Lebarge in 1x08

  
^ from 1x02, OMG the one occasion that they had Capaldieu actually wear the red robes …  
notice that he only wears the red cap in this scene and while wearing the black robes in 1x07, so I assume when he is doing official church business.  
a lot of this is speculation as we hardly see anything during the actual scene because he’s walking behind the King and Queen. What we see hints at the usual simple red robes and the black shirt and pants we see later in 1x07.

  
^ from the beginning of 1x04 when everyone’s waiting for the arrival of the Duke of Savoy

  
^ from the beginning of 1x04, after the assassination attempt. I’ve mentioned earlier that I have a love/hate relationship with the red poncho XD  
but since they weren’t giving us red cardinal robes, they could at least give us more of the red cape …

  
^ from the end of 1x07, after he survived Luca’s second attempt to kill him. I strongly suspect that he always wears the black shirt and black pants underneath all the other clothes. The shoes with the buckles usually go with the churchy outfit with the two red flaps at the front, while the boots usually go with the leather outfit …

  
^ from 1x07, before the above image actually, but I wanted to put this last … I’m sorry I can’t really take him seriously in this one … can you guess what side he slept on? ;)  
also, how do we know he doesn’t always have a fork under his sheets ready to stab anyone who tries to disturb him while he sleeps, historically he didn’t sleep very well, so any minute of sleep must have been precious …


	9. Richelieu played by Peter Capaldi / Capaldieu - BBC are you watching?!

at long last, the ‘BBC are you watching?!’ edition of the Capaldieu outfits.  
a collection of outfits I wish we would have seen Capaldieu wearing on the show, alas it was not meant to be ...

  
^ when I did the armour for the Historichelieu post I cobbled together the armour from various sources, looking for common elements and adding some artistic licence. Turns out one of the images I used for reference was the armour that is said to have been Richelieu’s. Many thanks to @automaticdreamlandkid who linked me some additional images for said armour.  
Some elements added for the Capaldieu feel, like the black cap and the black cape with red innerlining.

  
^ speaking of fighting!Capaldieu have some Capaldieu in fencing practise gear - and as a nod to the ‘what if Richelieu actually was a good swordsman and faught people who challenged others to a duel so he could humiliate them’-AU or the swordsman AU for short ;)  
Mostly based on the black shirt & pants combo he wears at the end of 1x07, that I assume he is always wearing underneath his clothers. This time with the leather boots though, and black leather gloves and a red leather vest for light protection.

  
^ they were getting close with ‘churchy’, but personally I would have preferred something even closer to what Cardinals actually wear nowadays, without the red flaps at the front (that just get pulled up and then stuck in the ‘belt’ whenever Capaldi points somewhere … you can see how that could pose a problem <_<) and a long red sash instead of the ‘belt’ thing.

  
^ and this post wouldn’t be complete without Capaldieu in red robes.  
Why BBC? Why did you deny us this? We were robbed …

  
^ speaking of being robbed of the glory of Capaldieu in red robes …  
I present to you my artistic rendition of Capaldieu in the Cappa Magna outfit that Historichelieu usually wore in Philippe’s paintings.  
*muffled screams into a pillow*


	10. Richelieu played by Peter Capaldi / Capaldieu - clerical career

not part of the original plan for the Richelieu outfits, but while I was working on the ‘BBC are you watching?!’ images, I thought I could add some more of Capaldieu. Also @tatzelwyrm mentioned I should to more Capaldieu in churchy outfits :3

  
^ from the early seminary days … I think he studied theology at the College of Sorbonne, not sure if that’s the same as the seminary Richelieu mentioned in 1x07 when Luca is introduced, I just wanted to draw the simple black robes … While I’m already exaggerating the floof of adult older Capaldieu, I went with the suggestion of another user (sorry, I don’t remember the username, I just came across that suggestion somewhere along my travels through various tags …) to use young!Capaldi floof for younger Capaldieu. Also, after seeing some gifs of ‘A Portrait of Scotland’, I felt like giving younger Capaldieu less defined features as life and fate clearly hadn’t left as many traces yet … 

  
^ Bishop du Luçon 

  
^ “Your Eminence is Cardinal!” :D 

  
^ also available with red cape 

  
^ he probably wasn’t called ‘Red Eminence’ for nothing ;) 

  
^ though maybe the ‘Red Eminence’ nickname came from wearing this one?! ah, for the cappa magna I even tolerate a bit of ‘curtain’ …


End file.
